The invention is in the field of devices for producing identification cards such as credit cards, bank I.D. cards, student and employee I.D. cards, and the like.
Two general types of identification cards are now in use. One type includes only printed written or otherwise marked information, and the other type includes, in addition, a photograph of the card user. The type including a photograph is generally preferable because it facilitates a more positive identification of the person authorized to use the card.
One prior art method of making identification cards including a photograph involves making a conventional photograph which is then pasted or otherwise secured to the identification card. Thereafter, it is common to apply an embossed seal to the photograph and to the card to which it is affixed, and to laminate the card in a plastic sheet. It can be appreciated that several distinct operations are involved and that they are time consuming. Additionally, it can be appreciated that the conventional photograph, which relies on a silver salt photographic print involves relatively complex preparation and is subject to fading. It is therefore desirable to provide apparatus for producing efficiently and inexpensively identification cards which include an image of the person or persons authorized to use the card.